Closure Aprendendo a Dizer Adeus
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…
1. Considerações Iniciais

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**Considerações iniciais**

**Título: **o termo "Closure" significa "encerramento", de acordo com o meu _Oxford Advanced Learner's Dictionary of Current English. _É neste contexto utilizado para se referir ao fechar de um capítulo doloroso na vida de alguém, dando oportunidade à pessoa de seguir com a sua vida para a frente.

**Temática: **a ideia começou por ser um conjunto de drabbles que lidassem com as reacções às mortes ocorridas no _Deathly Hallows _e o futuro que se seguiu a elas. Em breve o projecto incluía todas as personagens que ficaram marcadas, de que maneira fosse, por_ ambas _as guerras contra Voldemort. Mas, como tive receio que as pessoas me chamassem de mórbida ou qualquer coisa parecia (XD), mais tarde decidi reunir também algumas peças mais felizes, situadas no futuro, para mostrar que a perda de um ente querido não é significado de viver na fossa para sempre.

**Timeline: **os dois "marcos históricos" considerados são as duas guerras do mundo mágico (1970-1981 e 1995-1998). Todos os drabbles se situam durante ou após os mesmos.

**Factos: **vou tentar manter-me fiel aos acontecimentos dos livros. No entanto, considerando que a JK descartou ideias que na minha mente eram tão porreiras (nomeadamente shippers que poderiam viver histórias de amor tão bonitinhas XD), tomei a liberdade de viajar um pouco até ao maravilhoso mundo do fanon em alguns casos.

**Formatos: **o desafio que propus a mim mesma inicialmente era escrever um conjunto de drabbles com as cem palavras exactas cada um. Apercebi-me a tempo, contudo, que tal exercício seria como um suicídio intelectual. Assim sendo, o número de palavras varia em cada história, mas esforço-me para me manter abaixo do valor-limite de quinhentas palavras por drabble.

**Produção: **este projecto foi pensado em 2008 e iniciado por fim em Julho de 2009. Tendo em conta que não existe um final planeado para o mesmo (porque eu não sei quando é que a minha fonte de inspiração irá secar), cada adição nova será acrescentada à medida que estiver pronta a ser postada.

**Extras: **algumas peças foram baseadas em citações, músicas, acontecimentos reais, etc. Informações do tipo serão adicionadas numa nota individual.

* * *

**N/A: **olá outra vez! =) Espero sinceramente que gostem do que se segue. Ah, e claro, ideias e sugestões serão sempre bem-vindas.

Como sempre, obrigado à minha beta-reader, Jane Potter Skywalker.

Um até breve,

Bel


	2. São Estrelas, Avó

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**SÃO ESTRELAS, AVÓ**

Andromeda ainda os ouve. A todas as horas do dia, a todas as horas da noite, em todo e qualquer lugar. Eles ainda lá estão.

"_Não te preocupes, Dromeda, vai tudo correr bem"_, ri Ted na sala ao recusar registar-se como feiticeiro de origem Muggle.

"_Não se preocupe, Andromeda, eu prometi que tomava conta deles"_, assegura Remus no vestíbulo ao informar que vai partir para a Batalha de Hogwarts.

"_Não te preocupes, mãe, eu volto em breve"_, sussurra Nymphadora no quarto ao anunciar que vai seguir o marido para o campo de batalha.

Andromeda ainda os chora. O marido que não vivera para conhecer melhores dias. O genro que sucumbira no cumprimento da sua promessa. A filha que nunca voltara a casa. O neto que tão pequeno ainda perdera quase tudo o que tinha.

Ela chorou-os por quatro anos. E chorava-os naquela noite quando o sentiu.

Pé ante pé, Teddy atravessara o quarto, trepara à cama e enroscara-se nos seus braços. Limpara-lhe as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto triste e cansado. O luar iluminou o seu sorriso de menino. E ouviu-o: "_Não chores, avó. Eles conseguem ver-te e vão ficar tristes!"_

Seguiu o indicador minúsculo que apontava a alta janela de vidro. No céu azul-noite piscavam intermitentemente três estrelinhas cintilantes.

Andromeda não mais chorou depois daquele momento. Ted, Remus e Nymphadora tinham partido. Mas ainda tinha Teddy consigo.

(E reparou que aquelas estrelas nunca antes haviam brilhado com tamanha intensidade.)

* * *

**Notas: **a ordem das memórias não segue a importância que Andromeda lhes dá, mas a ordem pela qual aconteceram.

Para a Elea, na esperança que ela um dia venha a ler isto e a entender porque nos fez chorar a todos naquela noite, três Verões atrás.


	3. Vitória

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**VITÓRIA**

Eles cantavam vitória. Cantavam liberdade e alegria, força e esperança. Cantavam pelo regresso à normalidade, pela conquista do mundo que amavam, pela sorte de estarem vivos para o presenciar.

Eles não eram Molly Weasley.

Molly afogou-se no silêncio e na dor. Chorou e sofreu, desejando encontrar uma saída fácil para a sua tristeza. Molly lamentava o filho que perdera.

E todos os dias se olhava ao espelho e odiava a mulher que lhe devolvia o olhar. _Ingrata_, era o que lhe chamava (porque a guerra terminara e ela devia estar feliz). _Cobarde_ (porque continuava a ter seis filhos a precisarem da mãe). _Horrorosa_ (porque lá no fundo ela sabia que podia ter perdido os sete e no final perdera apenas um).

Mas não se sentia capaz de mudar. Nada faria Fred voltar.

_(…dois anos depois…)_

Segurou o embrulho de cobertores nos braços e apertou-o contra o peito. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Esquecera o tacto suave de seda, o cheiro adocicado a leite e a creme, a sensação de amor eterno a transbordar por todos os poros da sua pele.

Perguntou que nome lhe iriam dar.

Reparou na expressão serena e pacífica da menina. A primeira Weasley nascida em tempos de paz, tolerância e moderação. Soube-o antes de o ouvir.

_Vitória_.

Repetiu o nome, saboreando a palavra. Há dois anos pensara nunca mais ser capaz de sorrir. Hoje descobrira que nunca era tarde para reaprender.

A partir desse dia, Molly Weasley foi capaz de cantar vitória.

* * *

**Notas: **_Vitória _é o correspondente português de _Victoire. _Eu sei que os nomes não se traduzem, mas não me soava muito bem enfiar o francês ali pelo meio, assim, como que caído de pára-quedas. Desculpem-me por isso! ^^'

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece.


	4. Tarde de Mais

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**TARDE DE MAIS**

_Olha… para… mim…_

O rapaz acedeu ao seu pedido. Mas já não foi Harry quem Snape viu.

Viu um rosto belo e doce de mulher debruçar-se sobre si. O comprido cabelo ruivo escuro adornava-lhe os contornos da face. Os olhos verdes que aprendera a amar piscaram de ternura e comiseração.

Nunca esquecera o passado. A primeira vez que a vira dançar graciosamente no baloiço. O dia em que ganhara coragem para lhe revelar aquilo que só ele sabia. Tomar o Expresso de Hogwarts a seu lado de partida para uma nova vida. Aqueles dias tão longínquos em que tudo lhes parecia perfeito e eles pensavam ficar amigos para sempre.

Também não esquecera o que acontecera depois. Vê-la fugir por entre os dedos para os braços daquele parvalhão. Sucumbir à ambição e sede de poder que queimavam nas suas veias. Não ouvir a voz da razão, que também era a dela.

_É tarde de mais. Escolheste o teu caminho, e eu escolhi o meu._

Abriu os lábios para Lily, agora tão perto de si que quase a podia sentir. Queria dizer-lhe algo antes que se silenciasse para sempre.

"_Perdoa-me". _

"_Fui um parvo". _

"_Fi-lo por ti. Tentei protegê-lo por ti."_

Mas as forças esvaíam-se-lhe e soube que não valia a pena. Estava demasiado cansado. E de qualquer maneira, ela já o sabia.

Lily estendeu-lhe a mão com um sorriso. Era chegada a hora.

_A mão que agarrava Harry caiu no chão com um baque, e Snape não se mexeu mais. _

* * *

**Notas: **não é exactamente o futuro depois de uma morte... mas é uma visão _da_ morte. Acho que na secção das Considerações me esqueci de acrescentar que tenho alguns drabbles sobre os momentos em que certas personagens partiram. Falha minha. Peço desculpas - _outra vez_. ^^'

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece. :)


	5. À Hora da Morte

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**À HORA DA MORTE**

_«Não tenho medo de morrer, tenho é pena de não viver» (Raul Solnado)_

Primeiro viu uma criança. Um rosto bochechudo, cabelo preto caído para a testa, boquinha aberta num sorriso desdentado. As mãozinhas minúsculas agitavam-se no ar e ele ria de satisfação.

O menino cresceu. Tornou-se um jovem baixo e magro, igual a ele desde o cabelo preto revolto, passando pelos óculos redondos seguros no nariz arrebitado, até aos joelhos nodosos. Excepto nos olhos; os olhos, esses, eram _dela_, como sempre desejara que fossem.

O rapazinho era agora um adolescente envergando o uniforme de Hogwarts. Gryffindor, obviamente. Conhecia os sentidos de honra e amizade, ousadia e coragem. Nunca seria Prefeito – não, era um jovem propenso a sarilhos. Mas tinha cara de Capitão de Quidditch e toda a escola o aplaudiria quando elevasse no ar a Taça da vitória.

Surgiu um homem feito. Podia ser jogador profissional, caçador de magos negros ou Ministro da Magia. Viu-o abraçar uma jovem mulher após juras de amor eterno, abrir presentes de Natal com duas ou três crianças, contar piadas num jantar de amigos.

Harry era feliz.

Contudo, não pôde deixar de notar no desalento do seu olhar, fruto da saudade de uma presença insubstituível: a de um pai.

Tinham-lhe dito que à hora da morte reveria os momentos da sua vida. Não estava à espera de conhecer o futuro do filho que nunca veria crescer.

_A explosão de luz verde cegou-o momentaneamente. Quando James Potter caiu no chão já estava morto. _

* * *

**Notas: **a última frase não é (nada) original. Penso que já li variações da mesma em cerca de cinco (ou mais) fics diferentes, se bem que não me consigo lembrar do nome de nenhuma.

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece. :)


	6. Irmãs de Sangue

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**IRMÃS DE SANGUE**

Tinha três anos, ela acabara de nascer e dormia nos seus braços. De olhos cerrados e rosto sereno, parecia tão frágil e encantadora quanto uma bonequinha. _Olá, bebé! Sou a tua irmã e vou tomar conta de ti_.

Tinha seis anos, ela três e corria durante a noite para a sua cama. A vozinha assustada queixava-se de monstros debaixo da cama. Ia protegê-la de todas as criaturas que a ameaçassem.

Tinha doze anos, ela nove e fazia coisas _assustadoras_. O rapaz esquisito do parque chamava-lhe magia e ela deixava de encarar as pessoas nos olhos. Nunca pensara sentir medo da própria irmã.

Tinha catorze anos, ela onze e estava de partida. Chorava ao suplicar-lhe para entender que não fora ela quem escolhera ser o que era. _Aberração!,_ e as lágrimas de raiva e inveja eram a última réstia do que tinha existido entre elas.

Tinha dezassete anos, ela catorze e era o orgulho da família. A mais bonita. A mais inteligente. A mais popular. A _feiticeira_. Sentia-se nauseada só de pensar.

Tinha vinte e um anos, ela dezoito e acabava de se formar. Informava-a da sua partida para a nova vida no mundo ao qual agora pertencia. O beijo frio de despedida não despertou emoções – há muito que perdera a única irmã.

Tinha vinte e três anos, ela vinte e acabavam de ser mães. Acenava-lhe da foto com o bebé, escrevia que não queria que ficassem zangadas para sempre. A resposta foi curta e grossa: _Afasta-te da minha família. _

As últimas palavras que lhe dirigira.

Os olhos de Petunia demoraram-se nas frases certas: _"… Lily foi assassinada…",_ "_… o seu filho Harry sobreviveu…_", "_… enquanto viver em Privet Drive ninguém o poderá magoar…_". Vernon vociferava - não ia admitir aquela gente na sua casa; não queria aquela criança perto de Dudley; _eles_ criaram o problema, _eles_ que se responsabilizassem.

Suspirou.

"Ele fica, Vernon." O marido quase asfixiou na sua própria perplexidade. "O futuro logo se vê. Mas ele fica."

Vernon ainda barafustou; mas ele nunca entenderia. Falhara como irmã. Não ia deixar Lily ficar mal outra vez.

* * *

**Notas: **estou actualmente a pensar numa one-shot para descrever o momento em que os Dursleys recebem o sobrinho em sua casa. Eu até posso estar sozinha nas minhas crenças, mas a meu ver a Petunia tem muita coisa boa dentro dela, que não se descobre por muita inveja e mágoa reprimidas. Espero cumprir os meus planos. :)

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece.


	7. Lições de Vida

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**LIÇÕES DE VIDA**

_«Estamos aqui para aprender uns com os outros» (Gillian Anderson)_

A avó ensinara-o a amar.

Uma voz distante chorando nomes entregues à saudade pode aquecer entoando canções de embalar. Uma pessoa pode perder os entes queridos para a violência mas basta um ficar para nos forçar a não desistir. A sorrir quando tudo parece perdido. A esperar pelo melhor quando se sabe que nem toda a história tem um final feliz.

O padrinho ensinara-o a acreditar.

Um herói não se constrói com facilitismos. Exige sacrifícios. Lágrimas. Dor. Despedidas antecipadas. Mas enquanto um esperar por melhores dias, a esperança permanece e a força é maior. Ele soubera que um mundo justo e pacífico era possível. Esse mundo ainda hoje lhe agradecia.

Os Weasley ensinaram-no a partilhar.

Aprendeu que as piadas não tinham graça se não houvesse quem risse com ele, que as más notícias custavam menos se tivesse quem o animasse, que um abraço sabia melhor quando partilhado entre muitos. E às vezes ainda se queixavam que a família era demasiado grande… (eles não sabiam a sorte que tinham.)

Estava consciente que nunca iria receber um beijo da mãe ou sentar-se à lareira junto do pai. Mas quando a avó lhe sorria ao pequeno-almoço, Harry o abraçava ao chegar a Grimmauld Place ou Molly lhe acendia as velas de mais um bolo de aniversário, sabia que todos eles, à sua maneira, lhe ensinavam a mais valiosa das lições: viver.

Teddy Lupin nunca conheceria os pais; mas isso não significava que nunca conheceria o significado de crescer em família.

* * *

**Notas: **Teddy Lupin tem todo o meu amor. *-* Não sei se vão gostar de saber que, após mais de dois meses em "coma intelectual", já escrevi mais quatro drabbles para o projecto neste mês de Dezembro. Por favor, se alguém tiver sugestões de personagens a explorar, esteja à vontade!

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece. :D

Enquanto isso, um Feliz Natal, se já não nos virmos até lá.


	8. O Vigésimo Aniversário

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**O VIGÉSIMO ANIVERSÁRIO**

No dia do seu vigésimo aniversário, James mandara a cautela às urtigas e despejara sozinho duas garrafas de _Whisky_ de Fogo. Por já não ter pais e ser independente. Por ser jovem e um membro activo da Ordem. Por estar marcado por Voldemort e a meses de ser pai.

Demasiadas pressões para um jovem de vinte anos recém-comemorados.

Sirius juntara-se à festa e em breve agradecia o facto de a gravidez ter atirado Lily para um sono pesado. Ela não iria ficar muito contente se viesse a apanhar o marido e o melhor amigo completamente embriagados, às quatro da madrugada, cantando abraçados letras sem o mínimo nexo.

"Sabes, Padfoot?", perguntara James, já de fala arrastada. "És o maior, meu! Adoro-te! S'eu morrer, 'tou a contar contigo p'ra tomares conta da Lil'!"

"Uma palavra, Prongs, e caso-me c'um ela logo depois de te finares!"

Caíram na gargalhada. Choraram a rir. Depois ele abanou a cabeça:

"Nã 'tou a brincar, Padfoot! Tenho um mau… c'um'é que se diz… acho que me vão apanhar cedo. Demasiado cedo. Por isso 'tou a contar contigo. A Lily… o bebé…"

Sirius limpou a boca à manga do manto. Doía-lhe a cabeça e o chão dançava sob os seus pés, mas não estava tão bêbedo quanto o amigo. Entendeu que só aquele estado fizera James verbalizar os seus piores receios. Não se riu ao responder:

"Claro. 'Inda precisas avisar-me?"

Parecia que fora ontem, tão vívido estava ainda na sua memória. Contemplou a casa reduzida a ruínas. As imagens sucediam-se na sua mente.

James - _morto_.

Lily - _morta_.

Harry - levado por ordens de Dumbledore.

E ele tinha feito aquilo… se não fossem as suas ideias, eles ainda estariam vivos.

Sirius caiu ao chão e sentiu as lágrimas marcarem território.

"Perdoa-me, Prongs. Eu tentei…"

* * *

**Notas: **yay, feliz Ano Novo, e que este ano seja recheado de mil e uma coisas boas para todos vocês! Quanto à fic em si... vá lá, acho que não devo ser a única pessoa que sente um terrível aperto no peito de cada vez que pensa no pobre do Sirius, com a melhor das intenções, a tentar proteger a família do melhor amigo e a assinar a sua sentença de morte. O destino dos Marauders é um dos plots que mais me corta o coração naquela série. Eles não mereciam... =/

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece. :D


	9. O Canto da Fénix

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**O CANTO DA FÉNIX**

A notícia correu o castelo em surdina, de boca em boca, despontado na noite como um pesadelo do qual não é possível acordar:

_Ele está morto_… _os Devoradores da Morte_… _caiu da Torre_… _Dumbledore está _morto!

Ninguém sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido, como tinha sido possível, mas era impossível negá-lo. A Marca Negra a brilhar no céu nocturno. A atmosfera pesada. O fedor a assassínio no ar. As expressões perdidas nos rostos dos professores.

Dumbledore estava morto.

Dumbledore, o seu mentor e protector, tinha partido.

Estavam sozinhos.

O lamento de Fawkes ouviu-se no castelo, como eco da dor que cada um sentia brotar dentro de si. Era o canto mais belo que alguma vez tinham ouvido, mas a sua tristeza dilacerava os corações mais e menos jovens que interrompiam as suas preocupações para escutar a última despedida de Dumbledore.

Ninguém reparou que as suas almas ficavam mais leves, mais fortes, mais decididas. Não se entregavam ao desespero. Não sucumbiam à dor. Pelo contrário, queriam limpar as lágrimas e seguir em frente. Dar a cara e lutar pela sua causa. Garantir um futuro melhor.

E enquanto a fénix cantava, eles escutavam, os seus olhos choravam e as suas almas renasciam.

"_Criatura fantástica, a fénix. O seu canto aumenta a coragem nos corações puros."_

Dumbledore partira, mas Hogwarts ficara.

Iam à luta.

Iam vencer.

* * *

**Notas: **o parágrafo a itálico e entre aspas é uma junção de duas citações diferentes. A primeira é um comentário de Dumbledore na _Câmara dos Segredos_; a segunda é uma informação do _Monstros Fantásticos e Onde Encontrá-los_.

De facto, tive pena que não tivessem incluído a canção da Fawkes na banda sonora do _Half-Blood Prince_, tinha curiosidade em saber como seria. Se bem que eu adoro a _Dumbledore's Farewell_. ^^' De qualquer maneira, aconselho-vos a ouvir a _Fawkes the Phoenix_, da banda sonora de John Williams para a _Câmara_, se quiserem conhecer a minha inspiração para este drabble. Apesar de ser uma música alegre, tem a beleza que eu relaciono sempre com o canto da fénix.

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece. :D


	10. Sempre Lá

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**SEMPRE LÁ**

Todas as manhãs ela se debruçava sobre o berço para sorrir e dizer "Olá, bebé. Sou eu, a mamã!", e ele não respondia nem dizia a palavra que ela tanto queria ouvir, mas lá no fundo, no fundo, ela sabia que os olhinhos curiosos a reconheciam e que lá por dentro ele lhe sorria de volta.

Sentir aquela criança crescer dentro de si fora, mais que uma experiência maravilhosa, uma situação aterradora. _Cansaço. Náuseas. Medo. Ansiedade. A dor de o trazer ao mundo._ Até que a Curandeira lho entregou nos braços e pôde olhar para ele pela primeira vez.

O seu bebé.

O ser mais perfeito que alguma vez vira.

Uma parte de si.

Costumava embalá-lo para o adormecer, acariciá-lo enquanto o amamentava, abraçá-lo para demonstrar o seu afecto, cantar docemente para acalmar as suas birras. Nesses momentos, ela entendia que ser mãe não era um bicho-de-sete-cabeças – era apenas saber amar incondicionalmente alguém.

Ela estaria sempre lá. Para o melhor e para o pior.

_E todas as semanas ele se debruça sobre a cama de hospital para sorrir e dizer "Olá, mamã. Sou eu, o Neville!", e ela não responde nem diz o nome que ele tanto quer ouvir, mas lá no fundo, no fundo, ele sabe que os olhos perdidos o reconhecem e que lá por dentro ela lhe sorri de volta._

Ela estaria sempre lá.

* * *

**Notas: **em homenagem aos Longbottom, uma das minhas famílias preferidas de toda a série. Desculpem não ter muito que dizer e levar tanto tempo para contactar com vocês, mas a faculdade tem andado a dar cabo de mim. --'

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece. :)


	11. Houve Dias

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**HOUVE DIAS**

_Houve dias em que ela acreditou que era forte. _

Os dias em que olhou para o recém-nascido adormecido nos braços e sentiu que tinha nele tudo para seguir em frente.

Os dias em que sentia que eles ficariam orgulhosos se soubessem que ela era uma vencedora.

_Depois houve os outros dias. _

Os dias em que o bebé teve de dormir na Toca porque ela não era capaz de sair da cama.

Os dias em que colocou a mesa para quatro pessoas e esperou pacientemente pela companhia que nunca veio.

Os dias em que acordou de noite com pesadelos e estranhou uma cama tão grande só para si.

_Passaram-se meses até ela se encher de coragem para fazê-lo. _

E então houve o dia em que arrumou as roupas do marido e as entregou a instituições de caridade.

E o dia em que guardou os objectos preferidos da filha, colocando-os de parte para o neto.

E o dia em que não fez jantar para uma família completa e saiu com Teddy para um passeio.

_Andromeda temia que seguir em frente fosse desistir do seu amor por entes queridos. _

Mas, estranhamente, sentiu-se bem.

* * *

**Notas: **perdoem-me a repetição de personagem, mas eu ainda não consegui ultrapassar o destino cruel da Andromeda. Como se não fosse suficiente perder um membro da família, ela perdeu _todos_ quase de uma vez… Porquê a Tonks e o Lupin, porquê? =(

Desejo a todos uma óptima Páscoa e comam docinhos q.b. Nunca duvidem do poder do açúcar! XD

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece. ^^


	12. Cicatrizes

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**CICATRIZES**

"_Dói?_" Tocou a cicatriz que lhe atravessava o lado direito do rosto.

"_Não._"

"_E aqui?_" Tocou aquela que lhe cortava ambos os lábios.

"_Não, querida. A única que me dói é aqui…_" Levou a mãozinha dela ao seu peito, por cima do coração.

Ela não entendeu. "_Não tens nenhuma ferida aqui, papá!_"

"_Esta é uma ferida diferente, não se vê como as outras._"

Os seus olhos azuis arredondaram-se de espanto. "_Então como dói?_"

O olhar dele varreu a sala deserta. Os rostos malogrados espreitavam por entre molduras dispostas em seu redor. "_Dói quando… quando me lembro de pessoas que amava muito. Pessoas que já não estão aqui connosco!_"

Ela encolheu os ombros de preocupação. "_E se der um beijinho… passa?_"

Ele sorriu, como só ela o fazia sorrir. "_Oh, querida… acho que um beijinho é a única maneira de fazer com que a dor passe!_"

Quando Fleur chegou uns minutos depois, encontrou Bill adormecido na cadeira de baloiço junto à lareira. Seis anos depois, as suas noites ainda eram recheadas de pesadelos, mas com a pequena Victoire nos braços, não havia sonho mau que o atormentasse.

* * *

**Notas: **só porque eu adoro Bill/Fleur e, neste sentido de ideias, a Victoire só podia ser uma querida. ^^

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece. :D


	13. Última Vontade

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**ÚLTIMA VONTADE**

"Olá!"

A voz fugiu-lhe da garganta. Sentiu uma gota de suor frio escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. _De onde é que apareceu tanta gente?_

"Estamos aqui hoje para dizer adeus a alguém muito especial." Os seus olhos recaíram na face eternamente adormecida a seu lado. "Dizer adeus…"

Cerrou os punhos, sentindo as palmas das mãos suadas. O chão girava sob os seus pés, a cabeça parecia-lhe vazia. Rezou com todas as suas forças para não perder a consciência naquele momento. Viu a mãe fazer um movimento para se levantar em seu auxílio, mas o pai impediu-a. _Obrigado!_

"Pediram-me para vir aqui falar de perda e de saudade, de como cada um perdeu uma parte de si com esta partida precoce, de como as nossas vidas vão ser um pouco mais tristes sem ele por perto."

"Eu recuso-me a fazê-lo!"

Houve fungadelas e duas ou três pessoas tossiram levemente, quebrando o silêncio que se seguira às suas palavras. Algures na terceira fila uma jovem loura chorava baixinho. Os olhares caíram sobre ele, como se tivesse dito alguma blasfémia.

"Eu quis vir aqui para celebrar a vida de um rapaz fantástico. Pedir-vos para não chorarem a sua morte e sorrirem antes pela oportunidade de o terem conhecido. E quando a saudade apertar, quero que se lembrem de todas as vezes que se atiraram ao tecto devido às suas invenções (dirigiu o olhar aos pais…), que vos escolheu para vítima das suas partidas (… aos irmãos…), que vos acompanhou em aventuras sem fim (… aos amigos…), que vos deu a alegria da vitória (… aos colegas de Quidditch), e ele estará sempre connosco, onde quer que estivermos."

"Vá lá... É de Fred Weasley que estamos a falar..."

Os seus lábios torceram-se num sorriso.

"Ele iria ficar fulo se soubesse que choraram no seu funeral."

(A igreja está deserta, os amigos já foram embora, a família está longe e a dor que George sente no seu peito é mais que o vazio de ter perdido uma parte de si; é saber, pela visão turva e pelo rosto encharcado, sentado no chão de um canto escuro da sacristia, que foi ele quem mais desiludiu Fred, por não ser capaz de cumprir a sua última vontade.)

* * *

**Notas: **acabadinho de nascer! Postei-o antes dos outros que já estão prontos porque já tantos me pediram para escrever sobre os gémeos que eu me começava a sentir algo culpada. ^^' E porque finalmente consegui escrever algo sobre eles (acho que o pós-guerra do George é o mais complicado de passar para o papel, apesar de eu ter as ideias já estruturadas). Espero não ter desiludido ninguém.

Duvido muito que ela por aqui passe, mas não posso estar aqui hoje e não desejar um feliz aniversário à minha irmã. Eu sei que não é o drabble mais feliz do projecto (e juro que não foi de propósito), mas, se quiseres, este é para ti! =) Afinal, se não fosse o teu interesse em assistir a _Ghost Whisperer_, eu duvido que alguma vez me inspirasse a escrever esta peça.

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece. XD


	14. O Dia Em Que Te Esqueci

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**O DIA EM QUE TE ESQUECI**

Ela temia o dia em que esqueceria o tom exacto dos seus olhos, a maneira como o sol se reflectia nos seus cabelos, o formato das covinhas que se formavam no seu rosto quando sorria.

Temia o dia em que esqueceria a sua voz melódica a chamar o seu nome, o toque de seda dos seus dedos entrelaçados nos seus, o sabor de um beijo doce de despedida ao fim da tarde.

Temia o dia em que esqueceria a sensação de aconchego junto ao corpo dele num dia de Inverno, o bater desenfreado do coração sempre que o via aproximar-se, o arrepio que percorria a sua espinha a cada troca de olhares.

Cho temia o dia em que esqueceria tudo aquilo que a fizera apaixonar-se, porque sabia que tinha eternamente gravado na sua memória o rosto pálido, assustado e sem vida de Cedric ao regressar daquele labirinto.

E isso não a consolava.

_Aterrorizava-a.

* * *

_

**Notas: **sinceramente, não gostei da maneira como a JK lidou com a Cho na _Ordem_. =/ Acho que uma miúda de dezasseis anos cujo namorado é assassinado merecia um pouco mais de consideração do que começar a namorar outra vez (e logo com a única testemunha do crime) uns meses depois de tudo ter acontecido.

Faltam duas semanas, dois exames e a avaliação prática final para as férias de Verão. Desejem-me sorte, por favor! Não posso _mesmo_ repetir este ano pavoroso! ^^'

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece.


	15. Por Ela

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**Agradecimentos: **este drabble foi inspirado na one-shot da Moony _Nicest Thing_, possivelmente uma das melhores que já li (link algures nos meus favoritos). Obrigado à Moony por me deixar dar largas à inspiração depois de ler uma das suas preciosidades. E não se esqueçam de ler a fic dela!

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**POR ELA**

Ela foi a rapariga mais bonita que ele alguma vez conheceu. E também a única que lhe meteu medo.

Ela foi a única pessoa que o fez olhar para o espelho e ver um tipo arrogante com uma cabeça grande de mais para o seu corpo pequenino.

Foi por ela que aprendeu a ouvir as críticas, a não humilhar os outros por diversão, a assumir os seus erros e a não se gabar das suas qualidades.

Foi por ela que aprendeu a crescer.

Foi por ela que aprendeu a distinguir flores e os seus significados, a relembrar aniversários de namoro e a suportar a demora do correio dos Muggles.

Foi por ela que tentou ler as peças do Shake-Qualquer-Coisa, aprendeu de cor as letras das músicas românticas de uma banda de guedelhudos e sonhou ir a São Francisco com o cabelo decorado de flores.

Foi por ela que percorreu uma rua nevada à meia-noite à procura de chá de dente-de-leão, mordeu os lábios até sangrar para evitar o desmaio durante o parto e passou noites em claro para evitar que o bebé a impedisse de dormir.

Ela foi a única pessoa a quem ele olhou nos olhos para dizer _Eu amo-te _com convicção. E também a única a responder-lhe da mesma maneira.

Ela era a sua metade perfeita e não se podia admirar por juntos terem criado a perfeição.

Costumava dizer-lhe que não sabia viver sem ela. Quando a guerra atingiu o seu auge, costumava observá-la durante a noite e prometia a si mesmo ser capaz de dar a vida só para proteger a sua família.

E na noite do Halloween, quando Lord Voldemort chegou a Godric's Hollow, James foi posto à prova e manteve a sua promessa até ao fim.

* * *

**Notas: **para não restarem dúvidas, o James tentou ler William Shakespeare, aprendeu as músicas dos Beatles e o sonho deriva da música _San Francisco (Be Sure To Wear Flowers In Your Hair)_ de Scott McKenzie. Porque os anos 60 são amor e só penso em James/Lily ao ouvir músicas dessa época, apesar de a história deles só acontecer uma década depois. XD Mais uma que não segue exactamente a ideia principal do projecto, mas oh... espero que gostem!

Quando não é a faculdade é o maldito calor, a mudança e a estúpida da constipação que não passa! Reviews serão deixadas e mensagens serão enviadas assim que tiver um pouco mais de tempo disponível. Espero que não demore. ^^'

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece.


	16. Mais Um Segundo

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**MAIS UM SEGUNDO**

"Até logo, Dora!"

_Se Remus soubesse que era a última vez que a tomava nos braços e acariciava o seu rosto…_

… _A última vez que mirava os seus olhos castanhos e beijava os seus lábios de mel…_

… _A última vez que lhe limpava as lágrimas teimosas e lhe sorria ao garantir que ia tudo acabar bem…_

_Se Remus soubesse que era a última vez que se viam, talvez tivesse ficado apenas mais um segundo para apagar todos os erros do passado, limpar todas as dúvidas que restavam, agradecer a memória que ficaria deles, e dizer-lhe também: _

"Eu amo-te".

* * *

**Notas: **mudei este Verão de casa e, para além de toda a confusão em que me encontro, estou sem internet fixa e tenho de contar todos os segundinhos que utilizo da portátil. =P Aqui ficam portanto as minhas desculpas por mais um atraso.

Já lá vão três anos, mas ainda não consegui aceitar a morte do Lupin e da Tonks. Eles simplesmente não mereciam. Este foi o primeiro drabble do projecto com 100 palavras exactas; espero que gostem e até Setembro! =)

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece.


	17. Até Junho, Pai

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**ATÉ JUNHO, PAI**

A primeira vez foi a mais difícil. Tudo era tão novo quanto assustador. As pessoas passavam por si na estação, alheias à sua presença. Os seus novos companheiros de escola e de vida. Tudo lhe parecia estranho.

Quis impedi-lo de partir. Já perdera a mulher para a morte. Não queria perder o filho para…

_Para o quê? _

Um abraço apertado. "Tem cuidado contigo". Ele sorriu em resposta. "Até Junho, pai". E partiu sem olhar para trás.

A cena repetiu-se por mais cinco vezes. E por cinco vezes ele regressou. Mesmo depois de ser transformado em pedra, do professor lobisomem, do torneio com dragões, daquela "horrorosa Umbridge" e do tenebroso professor Snape.

Na última vez algo foi diferente, mas ele não sabia o quê. Talvez o abraço, talvez o tom de voz. Talvez fosse o sorriso que aprendera a fingir. "Até Junho, pai" e ele acreditou, porque o filho nunca faltara à sua palavra.

Numa manhã sombria, dois desconhecidos bateram-lhe à porta. Contaram-lhe sobre o Bem e o Mal, sobre a guerra e a batalha final. Contaram-lhe que tinham evacuado a escola, mas que muitos tinham ficado para lutar.

O seu filho fora um deles.

Uma troca de olhares e ele soube.

_Colin foi um herói. _

Chegou Junho e, no dia do seu regresso, ele estava na estação, ocupando o banco de sempre, à espera. À espera do arrastar da mala, do cabelo cor de areia ao vento, do rosto que reconheceria num milhão. À espera de um sinal que tudo não passava de um erro, um terrível pesadelo.

Era noite quando o funcionário de serviço lhe perguntou se estava tudo bem. Só então despertou e compreendeu que a promessa ficara sem efeito.

Colin tinha partido, não regressava em Junho e nunca mais o veria outra vez.

* * *

**Notas: **este drabble não é dos meus preferidos… mas o Colin, apesar de ser um chato, merecia um pouco de atenção. Não sei porquê, sempre achei que a mãe dele morreu ainda antes do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, por isso é que incluí essa informação na fic, apesar de ser completamente fanon. ^^'

Mais uma vez peço desculpa pelos atrasos, as coisas andam complicadas por aqui a nível de tempo e assim vão continuar ao longo do próximo ano lectivo, por isso prefiro avisar já que sou capaz de desaparecer durante algum tempo. Mas depois volto, como sempre!

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece. XD


	18. Vinculação

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**VINCULAÇÃO**

Ele não sabe porquê, mas ela mudou.

Agora ouve uma outra voz, sente um outro perfume.

O seu corpo não encaixa no leito dos seus braços ao adormecer.

Calaram-se todas as canções de embalar e as luzinhas bonitas não mais voltaram a brilhar.

Os seus lábios não pressionam ao de leve a sua cabeça para um beijo doce ao acordar.

Já não há o mesmo afecto, o mesmo amor.

Mas agora é esta quem lhe sacia a fome e o aquece na cama à noite.

É este o rosto que ele vê ao despertar todas as manhãs ou após um pesadelo.

Esta veio para ficar.

Ele não sabe porquê, mas sabe que a outra se foi embora.

_Harry tem saudades da mãe.

* * *

_

**Notas: **"vinculação" é um conceito da psicologia que se refere aos laços criados entre o bebé e a mãe (ou o cuidador principal) nas primeiras semanas de vida; quanto mais forte a ligação, maior o conforto e a segurança do bebé, permitindo-lhe um desenvolvimento máximo a nível social e emocional. Claro que a ideia do drabble surgiu numa aula de Psicologia. XD Imagino o quão confuso deve ter sido para um bebé de quinze meses deixar a família de Godric's Hollow para acabar com os estranhos de Privet Drive...

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece. ^^


	19. Mãe Com Sorte

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**MÃE COM SORTE**

Há noites que ela não dorme só com o receio de ver nascer o dia em que o perde.

_Um acidente em Hogwarts. _

_Um ataque em Hogsmeade. _

_Uma brincadeira que acaba mal. _

_Uma retaliação imprevista. _

_Uma vingança silenciosa. _

Tentava convencer-se que a ausência de notícias era um bom sinal (afinal, as más corriam sempre depressa), mas estremecia ao mínimo sinal de coruja nos céus.

_Hogwarts é segura_, dizia o marido nestas alturas.

_Não agora_, era o que nunca tinha coragem para assumir.

Não depois do Senhor das Trevas tomar posse do castelo. Não depois da recepção fria e sarcástica que tinham recebido no seu círculo.

Nunca haveria lugar mais seguro que o seu próprio lar.

E foi em Hogwarts que ela receou perdê-lo de vez.

Lá longe, ela ouvia os gritos, o clamor da batalha, o som da destruição. Lá longe, ela sentia o coração apertar.

Sabia o que tinha a fazer. Só respirou ao pisar o castelo de novo.

A garganta seca ofereceu resistência, mas o desespero foi mais forte.

"Draco!" _Por favor, faz com que ele esteja bem!_

O cansaço tentava derrotá-la, mas a esperança falou mais alto.

"Draco!" _Por favor, faz com que ele esteja vivo!_

Os feitiços bloqueavam-lhe o caminho, mas o seu amor era a derradeira magia.

"DRACO!" _Por favor, faz com que ele volte para mim!_

Encontrou-o, por fim. Ferido, abalado, aterrado, mas vivo. Tomou-o nos braços, sentindo o seu coração bater contra o seu peito.

_Vivo!_

E quando o Senhor das Trevas cai, finalmente vencido, ela aperta o filho com toda a força e chora no seu ombro. À sua maneira, também eles venceram a batalha.

(E a calma da aurora é rompida pelo choro da mãe Weasley que embala o corpo sem vida de um dos filhos, morto em combate.)

(E o silêncio do funeral é cortado pelos soluços da irmã Andromeda que desaba perante a visão do caixão onde repousa agora a filha, morta em combate.)

Narcissa Malfoy era uma mãe com sorte.

* * *

**Notas:** uma visão ligeiramente diferente de todas estas facetas da morte. Só eu é que fiquei surpreendida por a JK ter poupado todos os Malfoys à carnificina do último livro?

Aviso que a minha primeira "fornada" de exames do ano vai começar muito em breve, portanto vou afogar-me no Harrison e depois logo volto para me actualizar por aqui. Aproveitem o resto do mês e, claro, _Deathly Hallows: Parte I_! =D

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece.


	20. Silêncio

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**SILÊNCIO**

Que palavras tinha ele para quem acabava de perder um filho?

Os outros deambulavam pelo cemitério, de olhar baixo e faces cerradas, mimando-os com abraços e comentários de conforto:

"O Cedric era um bom rapaz. Tão inteligente… tão simpático… tão afável."

"O Cedric era um bom amigo. Tão afável… tão leal… tão justo."

"O Cedric era ainda tão novo… Tinha tanto para dar…"

Mas seria isso que eles queriam ouvir?

Arthur conhecera Cedric, mas não como os seus pais. Sabia que era um bom rapaz, mas isso não seria novidade para eles. Sabia que ia ter saudades, mas era em sua casa que o vazio nunca seria preenchido.

Amos chorava copiosamente. Não havia discurso que o acordasse do seu pesadelo. Aproximou-se lentamente, a mão repousou nas suas costas.

"Lamento imenso, Amos!" Ele só chorou. "Quero que saibas… estarei sempre aqui para ti, amigo!"

Um soluço incontido. "Eu sei, Arthur." Apertou-lhe o braço, como se isso lhe aliviasse a dor. "Eu sei."

E ali permaneceram os dois, velando a campa de Cedric até depois da mãe inconsolável ser levada por familiares, depois de toda a gente se despedir, depois do sol se esconder no horizonte. Não havia palavras para quem perdia um filho, mas entre amigos as acções pesavam mais e o silêncio podia valer ouro.

_Três anos mais tarde, depois de ver o caixão de Fred descer à terra, Arthur Weasley sente uma mão pressionar o seu ombro e não precisa virar o rosto para saber quem é a sua companhia. Amos Diggory faz valer o mesmo silêncio que os juntou naquele cemitério num passado que lhe parece já tão distante.

* * *

_

**Notas: **então um dia estava eu a pensar sobre quem haveria de escrever a seguir e lembrei-me: eu chorei muito com as mortes do Sirius, do Dumbledore e do Fred, ainda choro as mortes do Lupin e da Tonks, mas penso que nenhuma delas me chocou tanto como a morte do Cedric no quarto livro. Porque a verdade é que foi um momento que marcou a série – aqueles livros tão mágicos e bonitinhos, que terminavam sempre em bem no final, "cresceram" no momento em que o Cedric, que não fizera mal a ninguém, caiu morto naquele cemitério pelo simples facto de estar no local errado à hora errada. E a verdade é que a cena do filme ainda me faz arrepiar toda da cabeça aos pés, porque a reacção do Amos, a festejar a "vitória" do filho e depois a chorar sobre o corpo dele, é de partir uma pessoa em duas.

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece.


	21. Talvez

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**TALVEZ**

As palavras nasciam da sua mente, não do seu coração. Doíam a cada suspiro:

"_Acabou, Mabel. Isto não está a resultar._"

Mas sempre eram mais justas do que fugir, tal cobarde que não está preparado para assumir responsabilidades.

As malas foram arrumadas à pressa. _(O que levar quando toda uma vida é deixada para trás?)_

Despediu-se do bebé com um beijo molhado de lágrimas. _(Como viver sem a tua presença a meu lado?)_

Saiu de casa sem a ver, mas ouviu-a chorar no quarto que fora de ambos. _(E se não voltar a ter a oportunidade de te ter nos meus braços?)_

Partiu sem olhar para trás, porque era mais fácil e não corria o risco de se arrepender. A ameaça era demasiado grande, a verdade não era uma opção. Como dizer-lhe que tinham vivido uma mentira? Como explicar-lhe que era um feiticeiro em guerra, marcado pelo Mal? Como assumir-lhe que a tinha arrastado, e ao filho pequeno de ambos, para uma luta que não era deles?

Os dias de fuga sucederam-se, os pensamentos que o mantinham vivo também:

"_Talvez Mabel tenha parado de chorar… Talvez Dean sinta a minha falta… Talvez um dia esteja de volta a casa…"_

Mas o seu destino estava traçado.

A emboscada surpreendeu-o, a perda fácil da varinha também. "_Lord Voldemort não aceita um não como resposta!_", rosnavam os encapuzados que o cercavam.

Jim Lawrence viu a morte chegar e cerrou os olhos. Na escuridão, os seus últimos pensamentos foram para a família que deixara para trás:

"_Talvez Mabel encontre um homem que a volte a fazer sorrir…"_

"_Talvez Dean se torne um miúdo forte e feliz…"_

"_Talvez um dia eles percebam o que fiz e me perdoem…"_

"_Talvez…"

* * *

_

**Notas: **a JK não os baptizou, mas confesso-me uma fã assumida da sua história. Quem for ao seu site oficial e ler o background do Dean Thomas vai descobrir que ele não é um filho de Muggles como pensa ser: o seu pai biológico era feiticeiro e deixou a mulher Muggle e o filho recém-nascido quando começou a ser perseguido por Voldemort após recusar um convite para se juntar aos Devoradores da Morte. Ele acabou por ser assassinado e a mulher, que mais tarde reconstituiu família com um Muggle, nunca soube o que motivou a sua partida. Deduzo que o Dean também nunca tenha descoberto a verdade. Deixem-me dizer-vos que fico toda arrepiada quando penso nisso.

Fica então aqui a minha homenagem a uma das personagens da saga que, apesar de nunca ter sido descortinada nos livros, merece todo o meu respeito e admiração pela sua imensa coragem.

E assim me despeço de 2010 (wow, para onde é que o ano foi?)! Faço votos que entrem no Ano Novo com o pé direito, que 2011 seja recheado de óptimos momentos e nunca se esqueçam que as coisas menos boas são aquelas que nos ajudam a crescer. Como sempre, obrigado por todas as visitas, reviews e favoritos. Esta inútil nunca vos saberá agradecer devidamente. ^^


	22. Aceitação

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**ACEITAÇÃO**

Acontece demasiado depressa.

Petrificado, ele cai de joelhos. Quer fazer algo: gritar, esbracejar, ser como Percy, que o sacode violentamente pelos ombros. _Deixa-te disso, Fred, _grita-lhe na sua cabeça_, não é hora para brincadeiras! _Porque o irmão não podia ter morrido, não ali… no meio da batalha, longe de casa e dos seus – longe de tudo.

Depois, a fúria espalha-se pelo seu corpo, activa os seus sentidos, dá-lhe forças para pegar na varinha. Quer vingança. Quer vê-los sofrer. _Quero matar Devoradores da Morte_. Mas há mãos que o seguram, e há alguém a chorar baixinho, e há uma voz terna que lhe pede para reconsiderar, porque eles têm uma missão e só eles podem fazer com que tudo acabe.

Então parte para a luta, a maneira mais fácil de esquecer. Debate-se, defende-se, protege-se a si e àqueles que combatem a seu lado. O esforço expulsa a dor do seu corpo e do seu coração. Mas a sua cabeça ainda grita: _Se eu lá tivesse chegado primeiro… Se eles tivessem sido derrotados… Se os tivesse impedido de provocar aquela explosão…_

Nasce o sol e tudo acaba. Sob o peso de uma amarga vitória, é ele quem retira o corpo do Salão Nobre e o leva para junto de quem lhe garante poder dar-lhe a mais digna despedida. É ele quem ampara a mãe no regresso a uma casa agora demasiado grande para receber uma família que perdeu um dos seus membros. É ele quem aperta Percy contra o peito quando o irmão não consegue parar de chorar.

No dia do funeral, ele caminha até ao cemitério, pálido, ausente, triste. Lembra-se de uma aranha nos seus braços, de um Juramento Inquebrável falhado, de um distintivo de Prefeito, de uma defesa patética para um lançamento fácil. Lembra-se de uma gargalhada e de uma voz entusiástica que se calou para sempre. As memórias não o deixam em paz e ele deixa-se perder na saudade.

Observa o caixão deslizar para a terra lentamente. Não consegue controlar a sua própria voz quando aceita por fim a realidade:

"_O meu irmão morreu._"

E Hermione não lhe responde, mas empresta-lhe o ombro para chorar.

* * *

**Notas: **nome não mencionado, mas espero que dê para entender que o drabble se foca no Ron, que cresceu de uma vez em DH o mesmo que os outros dois ao longo de sete anos de história. Acho eu, claro. ^^'

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece.


	23. Come Full Circle

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

_Para a Souhait_

_Merecias mais do que isto, mas garanto que foi de coração :)_

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**COME FULL CIRCLE**

Dispuseram-se os quatro, uns ao lado dos outros, dando os braços e sorrindo para a objectiva da câmara fotográfica que o estranho agora segurava.

James, em parte o líder da sua quadrilha, teve o cuidado de sorrateiramente passar a mão pelo cabelo, porque nunca se sabia o que poderia acontecer e nem pensar que alguma vez Evans o apanharia numa pose mais desleixada.

"_Lily, pega no Harry e foge! É ele… eu empato-o!"_

_E parte para a luta, sem nada a não ser a sua determinação. Lord Voldemort ergue a sua varinha, sem que ele lhe possa responder com outra acção além do seu sacrifício. Ainda ouve, _Avada Kedavra_, e quando a luz verde se dissolve no vestíbulo do outrora feliz lar, James jaz sem vida a seus pés._

Sirius, a outra metade de si, riu alto e logo se apressou a despentear-lhe o cabelo, com a desculpa de que James nunca seria James se não andasse desengonçado e ainda arranjou tempo para lhe soprar que a tal Evans ainda seria a sua desgraça.

"_Vá lá, é só isso que és capaz?"_

_Mesmo à distância, sente a fúria apoderar-se de Bellatrix, e ainda assim ele ri, na adrenalina de estar de volta ao campo de batalha. Depois a maldição voa-lhe por entre os braços e o sorriso morre-lhe no rosto. Ao cair para lá do véu, Sirius só pensa que parte a lutar e isso era tudo quanto podia pedir._

Peter juntou-se-lhes a medo, olhando alternadamente para os seus melhores amigos e heróis de adolescência (e rindo das suas palhaçadas) e para a câmara que receava perder, caso o estranho viesse a revelar não ser gente de confiança.

"_Não… por favor, não…"_

_A sua mão treme ao agarrar a de prata que se vira agora contra si. Nota o seu brilho assassino, sente o seu gelo de morte. Tenta pará-la, mas a mão inimiga é mais forte. Quando a sente apertar o seu pescoço, Peter aceita por fim que este é, afinal, o desfecho mais digno que um homem como ele pode ter._

Remus foi o último, atraído pelos seus apelos, pousando o manual pesado e cuidadosamente marcado no chão a seu pés, sorrindo timidamente para a objectiva como se não acreditasse estar ali, junto deles, os seus melhores amigos.

"_Ei, mete-te com alguém do teu tamanho!"_

_Salta agilmente sobre o encapuzado que persegue dois garotos e afasta Dolohov com um feitiço rápido. Combater será sempre o mais justo para o mundo. Mas quando vê o jacto de luz verde avançar na sua direcção, Remus sabe que nunca será justo para a sua família, que terá de aceitar que ele nunca regressará a casa._

Um clique, uma baforada de fumo. Um momento captado para a eternidade.

"Hey malta, isto… _nós_… é para sempre, certo?"

E quatro sorrisos foram a sua resposta.

_«Só partimos para nos reencontrarmos»_

John Gay

* * *

**Notas: **_Come Full Circle_ significa "completar o círculo" e é parte de uma das minhas citações favoritas de X-Files: «É preciso completar o círculo para encontrar a verdade». O reencontro é o único consolo que tenho na morte dos Marauders (se é que posso dizer que _existe_ algum consolo para a morte dos Marauders).

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece.


	24. Freddie

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**FREDDIE**

Eles cantavam juntos. Música, a linguagem da alma.

"Hey meninos, hey meninas… Lily, Jimmy…"

(Ela fingia pentear o liso e maleável cabelo ruivo, não os caracóis espessos preto asa de corvo.)

"Vamos aprender a lição a cantar todos juntos."

(Ela fingia espalhar o creme em bochechas brancas e sardentas, não cor de leite com chocolate.)

"Sete e sete…"

"São catorze!"

(Ela fingia que os olhos que brilhavam no seu rosto eram de um castanho igual ao seu, não negros como duas baratas.)

"Oito e oito…"

"Dezasseis!"

(Ela fingia que, quando ele se levantasse, seria mais alto do que o esperado para a idade e prometeu a si mesma não se decepcionar quando tal não acontecesse.)

"Nove e nove…"

"São dezoito, e treze e treze vinte e seis!"

"Muito bem!", sorriu ela, orgulhosa. O seu pequeno príncipe estava pronto. "Agora vamos. Temos a tua irmã para baptizar!"

Deu-lhe a mão e saíram juntos para o exterior da Toca, onde os convidados se aglomeravam para a cerimónia do dia. Ela ainda fingia, que aquele menino era o seu e que tudo ainda era como sempre tinha sido.

E depois ela aproxima-se de George.

"Olá, mãe. Olá, Freddie." Ele pega no _seu_ menino ao colo. "Estamos prontos?"

"Claro que estamos. Eu vou sentar-me com o pai, está bem?" Com um último olhar, ela virou costas ao quadro feliz. George, a sua esposa, a bebé recém-nascida e _o outro_ Fred.

Em parte ainda lhe dói, chamar o seu nome e ver outro rapaz virar a cabeça.

Em parte ainda lhe dói, estar com ele e sentir tanto a sua falta.

Mas quando se senta junto a Arthur, a sua cabeça inclina-se para a do marido e os seus lábios procuram a proximidade da sua orelha:

"Sabes, Arthur", murmura ela com um sorriso "acho que o _nosso_ Fred iria estar muito orgulhoso do seu sobrinho!"

"E está, Molly!", responde ele, sorrindo também. "E está!"

* * *

**Notas: **sobre a música, ela é verdadeira, simplesmente mudei um pouco os primeiros versos para se adequarem à história. Era uma das canções que faziam parte de uma cassete de músicas infantis que gravámos na escola primária – esta em especial ensinava-nos a somar através do jogo do lenço. Considerando que tudo nos indica que tenha sido a Molly quem ensinou os filhos a ler e a contar (e quem sabe também tenha dado umas achegas aos netos…), lembrei-me desta cassete e achei que seria muito mais divertido ela ensiná-los através da música.

Sobre o drabble, eu realmente não gostei de saber que o George deu o nome do falecido irmão ao filho. Sei que era previsível, e até compreendo essa necessidade, mas não acredito que as feridas já estivessem saradas para a família saber lidar com o facto de terem um outro Fred Weasley com eles. Especialmente a Molly. Não sei porquê, imagino-a a sofrer muito com a decisão. Não que ela alguma vez o confessasse, claro!

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece. E boa Páscoa! ^^


	25. Ritual

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

_Para a Pollita, que me fez adorar a Lavender_

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**RITUAL**

_Lavender Brown._

Era o nome que ela não encontrava no memorial. O nome que eles haviam esquecido.

Todos os anos, no dois de Maio, lá estava ela, nos campos de Hogwarts, em nome _dela_. Tinha tantas saudades suas… saudades do seu sorriso, da sua genica, do seu rosto sempre iluminado.

Ela olhava-se no memorial espelhado e era o desgaste quem lhe devolvia o olhar. O lado esquecido da guerra, o rosto desfeito pelas garras do lobisomem. Lavender Brown era uma mera sombra do seu passado e não precisava estar debaixo de terra para uma sentida homenagem.

Foram quinze anos, quinze rituais.

Naquele último, ao virar costas para sair, deparou-se com o rapazinho. Era tão parecido com _ele_ que lhe doeu. "És como o tio Bill!", disse o pequeno sem rodeios. Sabia que Bill Weasley era igual a ela, só que Bill exibia as suas cicatrizes com orgulho enquanto ela ainda fugia das suas.

Ele estendeu-lhe a flor branca das comemorações. "A mamã diz que também devemos agradecer a pessoas como tu." E tão depressa quanto aparecera, correu para junto dos Weasleys, que se preparavam para regressar a casa.

Mirou a flor que brilhava agora nas suas mãos. O branco da paz, o símbolo do agradecimento. Lavender Brown cheirou o seu perfume e um novo calor nasceu no seu peito.

Quando chorou, percebeu que agradecia o simples facto de estar viva.

* * *

**Notas: **para a Pollita, eu sei que não é um drabble merecedor de uma espera tão longa e por isso peço desculpas. Mas espero sinceramente que entendas que foi feito de coração – obrigado por me ajudares a ver o muito e o grande que existe dentro desta personagem. Para os outros, lamento também o tempo que estive sem aparecer por aqui, acho que a inspiração está a desaparecer no que diz respeito a este projecto. De qualquer maneira, continuo sempre à coca por aqui. =)

Obrigado pelas visitas, pelas reviews e pelos favoritos. Esta inútil que sou eu agradece.


	26. Estava Tudo Bem

**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos.

**Spoilers: **PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, TdM

**Sumário: **colectânea de drabbles relativas às duas guerras no mundo mágico. Porque morrer é fácil, o difícil é sobreviver…

* * *

_Para a Ireth, que esteve aqui desde o princípio ;)_

* * *

**CLOSURE – APRENDENDO A DIZER ADEUS**

**ESTAVA TUDO BEM**

_«Façam o favor de ser felizes» (Raul Solnado)_

- 1 de Setembro, 2017 -

Harry Potter levantou a mão no ar, acenando ritmica e pausadamente, num gesto já carregado de saudade, em despedida aos dois filhos mais velhos e à afilhada. Mal podia acreditar que este dia tinha por fim chegado mas lá iam eles, de partida para o seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. O momento em que deixavam de ser crianças e davam o pequeno grande passo para a adolescência.

Lá iam eles, com onze anos de esperanças como base e mil e um sonhos no horizonte como limite. Na bagagem levavam os melhores presentes que lhes podiam ser oferecidos: dele, **coragem**; de Ron, **amizade**; de Hermione, **sabedoria**; de Ginny, **força**; de Neville, **confiança**; de Luna, o **sonho**.

Lá iam eles a caminho do seu futuro. Era uma Hogwarts diferente, esta – ou pelo menos era o que ouvia dizer. Estava mais forte e mais unida do que nunca. Mas a verdade é que Harry não se espantava por sabê-lo. Não se poderia espantar sabendo que os espíritos deles lá continuavam, para garantir que tudo ficaria bem. Que eles nunca seriam esquecidos.

Porque eles viveriam para sempre…

_Colin_, naquele que não desistisse perante a adversidade.

_Fred_, naquele que soubesse que rir é sempre o melhor remédio.

_Cedric_, naquele que trabalhasse de coração.

_Tonks_, naquele que se atrevesse a quebrar o sistema.

_Remus_, naquele que acreditasse em si e nas suas capacidades.

_Dumbledore_, em todos aqueles cientes que até os melhores sonhos se podem tornar realidade.

"Vai correr tudo bem", ouve a voz da mulher murmurar a seu lado.

Sim, eles ficavam bem. Não podiam estar em melhores mãos.

"Eu sei que vai."

_A cicatriz não o incomodava há dezanove anos. Estava tudo bem._

* * *

**Notas: **e pronto, assim termina mais um ciclo. É com alguma tristeza que comunico que este foi o último drabble da _Closure – Aprendendo a Dizer Adeus_. Ainda havia muito mais a dizer, mas após dois anos sinto que já não tenho o coração a cem por cento aqui. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, não só da despedida mas de toda a viagem. Sem dúvida que eu gostei.

Informo também os mais interessados que estou actualmente a planear um segundo projecto de drabbles (ou one-shots, ainda não decidi =p) sobre uma temática algo semelhante: os 19 anos que separam o final da Batalha do Epílogo. Não posso dizer ao certo _quando_ é que ele se vai tornar realidade – até porque estou a entrar na recta final do curso e o meu tempo livre será cada vez mais escasso – mas fica a informação.

E por fim, a parte mais importante: muito, muito, MUITO obrigado por tudo. As visitas, os favoritos e, acima de tudo, as vossas palavras – sei que isto soa cliché, mas a verdade é que não estaria aqui se não fosse por vocês. E esta chorona inútil que sou eu nunca vos saberá agradecer devidamente por isso. :'D

Aviso de última hora a toda a navegação: juntei-me recentemente ao Tumblr (link no meu profile, onde diz Homepage), sigam-me se assim desejarem. Já agora, quem é que já está no Pottermore? Adoro adicionar nomes à minha lista de amigos! XD

Obrigada e até à próxima!

Belinha (que conseguiu escrever uma N/A maior que o capítulo da fic) ***


End file.
